Yumi's Move is Shukichi's Checkmate
by xAstroBoyx
Summary: After losing his seventh shogi title as well as the marriage proposal for the love of his life Yumi, Shukichi Haneda isolates himself in his apartment out of frustration. Yumi hears about this and decides she has a little proposal of her own! Will she be able to let her true emotions convey? Read to find out! This story was inspired by file 945-947!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! :D This is my second fanfic for Yumi and Shukichi, and I'm pretty excited because since my previous story, they have developed a bit more in the manga, so life is good! XD Review and let me know what you think!**

 **PLEASE READ: This story is inspired by chapter 945-947, but I've added my own twists. Certain elements are still intact, but I've tried to make it more how I wanted it (lol.)**

 **The main difference is, in this story Shukichi knows Yumi opened the letter with the marriage proposal. Also, she did NOT rip it up in my version, so she still has it. ^_^**

 **I'm going to get creative with it from there. hope you enjoy! :D**

At police headquarters, Sato approached Yumi who just entered the building.

"Ah, Yumi!" she cheerfully greeted.

Yumi smiled sheepishly, "Oh, hey Miwako what's going on?"

Sato temporarily stole Yumi's persona by playfully elbowing her. "So, how have things been with you and your boyfriend?" she blushed.

Yumi felt a sweat drop trickle down her face. "Oh, Chuukichi? Things haven't been good to be honest. Ever since he lost that match 3 days ago, I haven't heard from him. I tried calling once, but I only got his voicemail."

Sato's expression went from playful to serious. "Really? Yumi, that's not good. He probably feels extremely depressed for losing that match. Maybe you should go to his apartment after work and cheer him up. You're the only one who can lift his spirits."

Yumi's eyed grew wide, "Huh? No way! I guarantee you he's perfectly fine! It's been three whole days, so he's probably already over it by now." She scoffed.

"Actually, the Taiko Meijin has taken this quite personally." An unknown voice said.

Sato and Yumi both turned to see the unknown voice belonged to Miike Naeko.

"What are you talking about?" Yumi asked bluntly.

"Do you remember my friend, Sakurako who lives in the same apartment complex as Haneda-san? She told me that ever since losing the match, he locked himself in his apartment and he hasn't come out since. She walked by his door just yesterday and heard him crying apparently."

Yumi felt her face drop as she processed what she just heard. " _Chuukichi? Crying in his apartment because of me? What have I done..?"_ Sato put a hand on Yumi's shoulder, which woke her from her thoughts. "In that case, you absolutely have to meet with him after work, Yumi! Come on, you can't be that selfish, can you?"

Yumi clenched her fists and began storming off. "Fine! If it'll make you happy I will!"

As she began walking away angrily, she rounded a corner and paused for a moment. She looked down and took a deep inhale. _"ugh. Though I hate to admit it, they're right. I always have been selfish. This time, Chuukichi does need me..I need to think up a plan.."_

Suddenly after a few moments, Yumi's face lit up. "I got it! The perfect plan!" she chuckled playfully. "Hehe Chuukichi, let's see if you really want what you wish for!"

* * *

 **SHUKICHI'S POV**

Shukichi had spent most of his afternoon laying on his bed staring at the ceiling deep in thought. He hadn't taken much care of his personal hygiene lately, so his stubble had grown back. " _Why can't I ever prove myself to you, Yumi-tan? Do I even deserve to be lucky enough to be your husband? Ughh I love you so much…but I'm such a failure.."_ Shukichi thoughtpainfully. Finally after awhile, he stood up and pulled out the scrapbook Yumi had made for him back on their 3 year dating anniversary for about the 20th time in these past three days. He smiled sadly as he looked at old photos of them during happier times. In each photo, they looked genuinely happy together. His personal favorite photo was one of Yumi playfully sticking her tongue out at him while he blushes and gives a questioning smile. Yumi truly was different from other girls, and that was one of her qualities he found so attractive.

Shukichi grew more and more depressed as he continued flipping the pages to the times when they first became boyfriend and girlfriend. He remembered feeling so intrigued when he first met her on the subway. It truly was a moment his excellent memory could never forget in a million years.

 _ **(Flashback)**_

" _Y-you waited for me? You let me sleep without disturbing me, even though it made you miss your own stop?" Shukichi asked confounded._

" _Yeah, because your sleeping face was just too cute!" Yumi winked with a blush._

 _Shukichi felt his face flush red. This strange girl who hadn't even known him just did him a kind favor and called him cute all at once. Not only that, but he found her quite cute as well. "T-thank y-you, miss-"_

" _Yumi." She cut him off. "My name is Yumi Miyamoto. What's your name?"_

 _Shukichi's blush deepened. "M-my name is Shukichi Haneda! The pleasure is all mine!" he shook her hand and smiled nervously._

 _Yumi smiled back with a blush. "You know, I have to meet my friend right now, but maybe we will meet again someday." She pulled out a piece of paper and pen from her purse and began to write on it._

 _Shukichi blinked and stood in disbelief as he waited. After a few brief moments, she handed him the paper._

" _See you around, Shuuukichi!" she playfully sang as she dramatically disappeared off into the crowd of hundreds in the busy subway._

 _Shukichi reached out an extended hand as if trying to catch her, but it was too late. She was already gone. He stood in shock for a few moments to try to process what just happened. He slowly looked down at the paper he held in his hand. It contained her cell phone number, and a message that read:_

" _You mumbled a lot in your sleep about how you could lay like this forever. Take me out sometime if you're interested, cutie!" –Yumi-sama ^_^_

 _Shukichi blushed profusely and felt his heart pound a million times a minute as he read her message over and over in his head. He still couldn't believe he had fallen asleep on a complete stranger, but now he felt it was meant to be. He didn't usually believe in love at first sight, but something in his heart told him he had already fallen in love with this strange girl he met on the subway named, Yumi._

 _ **(End Flashback)**_

Shukichi wiped the tears that had fallen from his face as he recalled this important memory. _"My feelings haven't changed since then, Yumi-tan. In the 10 years I've known you, I'm still just as crazy about you as I've always been."_

Suddenly, Shukichi was interrupted out of his thoughts by the sound of a knock on his door. For several moments he ignored it as he had been doing the past three days whenever he would get a visitor, but suddenly the knocks grew louder and more forceful.

"CHUUKICHI! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! C'MON! OPEN UP!"

Shukichi's face shot up as he knew that voice anywhere. "Y-Yumi-tan!" He wiped his tears away and ran to open the door as quickly as he could.

As the door opened, Yumi's demeanor went from irritable and impatient to calm and collected. "Hey." She spoke plainly.

He took note of her change in attitude, which took him aback a bit. "H-hey, Yumi-san. What brings you here?" he asked curiously.

"Well listen, I haven't heard from you in three days and people have been worrying about you. I just need to know that you're okay." Yumi asked with genuine concern.

Shukichi's eyes opened wide at the sound of Yumi's sudden compassion. "Oh Yumi-tan, I'm so sorry to make everyone worry. I've just been really down on myself, but please don't worry about me. I'll be fine." He forced a smile.

Yumi crossed her arms unconvinced. "You know you can't fool me, Chuukichi. I can see just by glancing in your room you aren't fine. You also haven't been taking care of your own wellbeing either I can see."

Shukichi glanced over into his apartment and sighed. He knew she was right. "I-I'm sorry, Yumi-tan. I know I've been acting immature lately. I guess I just really wanted to win and prove myself worthy of you."

Yumi looked down sadly, but suddenly looked up with a blushing smile.

"Chuukichi, maybe now is your chance to finally prove yourself to me." She spoke flirtatiously.

Shukichi tilted his head in confusion. "Huh? What do you mean?"

Yumi barged past him with a suitcase in her hand and jumped playfully on his couch. "I'm moving in with you!" she happily sang.

"Eh? M-Moving in? Wait what's going on, Yumi-tan?" Shukichi asked genuinely perplexed.

"Well, you want to marry me right? So me living here for a couple days shouldn't be too hard right?" Yumi smiled devilishly.

Shukichi stood in disbelief for a moment. "A-are you sure it'll be all right, Yumi-tan?" he blushed.

Yumi approached him and placed her hands on his shoulders. "We're both adults aren't we, Chuukichi? Maybe I'll accept your little marriage proposal once I get a feel for what it might be like to live with you." She kissed him on the cheek mischievously.

"O-of course! Make yourself comfortable!" Shukichi blushed as he placed his hand where Yumi had just kissed him. _"Pinch me I must be dreaming. Yumi-tan and I living under the same roof! Maybe losing the match wasn't too bad after all"_ His thoughts became scattered.

Yumi began looking around and put her hands on her hips. "Eh? You have been looking through this old scrapbook I gave you forever ago?"

Shukichi snapped himself out of his fantasy world and spoke. "Yes. I really have been missing _us_ I suppose." He looked down sadly.

Yumi looked at her heartbroken ex-boyfriend and smiled softly. "..To tell you the truth, I have missed _us_ too."

Shukichi looked her straight in the eye. "Y-Yumi-tan."

Yumi began flipping through the pages of the scrapbook and chuckled. "Hehe I remember how you had me wait 20 extra minutes for our 3 year dating anniversary, so you made it up to me by buying me that heart necklace."

Shukichi rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I'm so sorry we have so many memories of me making you wait so long. I don't know why you deal with it.."

Yumi put the book down and crossed her arms. "Don't worry about that, Chuukichi. If it really did bother me, I wouldn't have gone out with you all those years. If anything, the waiting makes me want you more." She blushed.

Shukichi felt his heart race. He was about to say something when she cut him off. "So is this still your bedroom?"

Shukichi followed Yumi into his room. "Oh, yes it is."

Yumi placed her suitcase on his bed and began unpacking. "Great! Looks like there is enough room here for the two of us!" she blushed cheerfully.

"Y-you mean, we're going to sleep in the same bed, Yumi-tan?!" Shukichi's voice raised as his face flushed a deep red.

Yumi winked with a mischievous smile. "Well duh! If you plan on marrying me someday, you wouldn't make me sleep in a guest bedroom right?"

"N-no..of course not.." he spoke nervously. "Yumi-tan, I-"

"Okay then it's settled! I'll be staying here till the end of the week, and then we can decide what we think about it!" she proclaimed happily.

Shukichi hesitantly smiled. Everything just seemed to be happening so fast he could barely process all these overwhelming things rushing out of Yumi's mouth. "Okay, I-is there anything I can help you with..?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. Why don't you give me a little privacy as I unpack my belongings." Yumi glared.

"A-ah yes of course!" he blurted as he quickly left the room.

As he waited for Yumi to handle her personal matters, Shukichi began pacing back and forth outside the door deeply in thought. _"What is even happening right now? What is going through your mind at this moment, Yumi-tan? Are you just messing with me again, or could you be serious this time? Are you actually considering the option of marrying me? I already know wholeheartedly I am in love with you, and I know you are in love with me too, I just need to hear it from you.. Please let your true feelings out to me.."_

Yumi snuck from behind and wrapped her arms around his waist seductively. "I'm all moved in now, Chuukichi." She closed her eyes peacefully as she held onto him.

Shukichi was engulfed in an intense blush. He hadn't enjoyed the feeling of her warm grasp in what felt like years. He smiled and gave a sigh of defeat as he decided to not even question anything at this moment. He turned around and pulled her into a loving embrace. "I'm glad to have you here, Yumi-tan." He said softly as he closed his eyes peacefully in return.

 **Okay that's chapter 1! I was originally gonna make this a oneshot, but I decided to do chapters instead. I'll try to have chapter 2 out as soon as I possibly can! Hope you enjoyed, and please feel free to review! I'd love to hear what ya think! Maybe give me some positive feedback or constructive criticism! Thanks! :D**

 **Also i wanna do a shoutout to the one guy who always stands in my corner and listens every time i need to fangirl it out when nobody else cares XD My good friend John who also is the one who gave me the idea to name this story. I'm not always clever with titles, so full credit to him for the cheesy title. ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people! I am back with chapter 2 of this Yumi x Shukichi fanfic. ^_^ My love for them continues. XD Again, some things are true to the manga, other things I'm just making up. It's called "fan" fiction after all. Hehe. Enjoy and feel free to review!**

 **PLEASE READ: I also am going to make up events that happened during the timeline of their relationship over the 10 years they've been together, so none of the past events I bring up in this story actually happened in the manga or anime. A girl can dream right?**

Shukichi and Yumi held onto their sweet embrace in silence for what felt like an eternity. Though she would never admit it out loud, Yumi felt so at ease and comforted when held in his arms. Shukichi softly stroked her hair affectionately and smiled warmly with a blush as he continued his hold onto her. She looked up at her supposed "ex-boyfriend" and the harsh reality suddenly all crashed in her mind. Shukichi was the true definition of prince charming. He had waited for so many years to win her heart, even at the expense of getting dumped due to her obliviousness, but through it all, he never lost sight of his dream to win all seven shogi titles so he could tell her the truth about his identity and eventually ask her for her hand in marriage. He wanted her admiration more than anything in the world. Even though he was a famous celebrity who could have any woman he could ever want, his heart always stayed true to his one true love.

"Hehe you really are something special, Chuukichi. There aren't a lot of men like you around it seems." Yumi looked down with a sense of remorse as she pulled out of the embrace.

Shukichi scratched his head out of confusion. "Not many men like me? What do you mean?"

Yumi's demeanor went from remorseful to irritated. "How long have we been ex-boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

Shukichi frowned sadly at the mention of being each other's "ex". "Oh, I suppose it's been about 6 years now. But why should that matter? You know we're not-"

"Before I get all lovey dovey with you here, I just want to know the truth! Most men would move on from someone like me and find a new woman within half a year or a couple months! Some men can even move on within a week! Why the heck did you wait 6 whole years for me? I know you're going to give me a sappy reason, but I want the non-sugar coated answer, Chuukichi! Why am I so important to you? You're famous and rich! You are on the TV and newspapers! Everywhere you go, people want your autograph! Why on earth would you settle for a lousy bossy policewoman like me?!" Yumi practically shouted as all her questioned seemed to explode out of her all at once.

Shukichi stood in silence for a while as he tried to collect his thoughts to give her the best explanation he could give.

"I suppose you're right, most men probably would have no problem moving on easily. But if that's what most men do, then I'm happy to not be one of them. Yumi-san, the day I met you on that subway is a day I could never forget. I grew up in an environment where making someone wait for even a moment is unacceptable. In my eyes, the waiting I've done is nothing compared to the waiting I've always made you do. To answer the question 'why would someone as rich and famous as me want to be with someone like you' is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. Shogi is a big part of my life and something I would gladly do without the need to be rich and famous. Have you ever heard the phrase 'money can't buy happiness? well that is how I feel every single day. Every time I leave my home, I give so many autographs, and I come home crawling into bed feeling empty. All I ever wanted was somebody who could love Shukichi Haneda and not Taiko Meijin. When we first started dating, you were the first person to let me be myself and love me for me. It became clear to me that you weren't aware of my shogi profession, and so I found it somewhat refreshing to be myself around you. Many women over the years tried to be with me, but I could never be with a single one of them because they only loved me for my fame. You loved me for me.."

Shukichi paused to show Yumi the true emotion in his eyes and voice. He gently grabbed her hands and continued.

"I'm sorry if this next part is too sappy for you, but I just could never bring myself to move on from you, Yumi-tan. I am so in love with you I can't even think of the idea for one moment. You are a one in a million woman, and it would be stupid of me to try to replace you. You're the only woman I've ever been in love with, and that will never change." He began to smile warmly as he gently wiped the tears that were streaming from her face with his hand tenderly.

Yumi's lip quivered as the tears kept coming down. "Chuukichi…I..I" Shukichi put a finger over her mouth. "Yumi-tan, it's okay you don't need to say anything." He pulled her into another hug, as she cried in his shoulder.

" _Chuukichi….. "_ Yumi thought sadly as she began to recall past memories.

 _ **(Flashback)**_

 _Yumi had returned home around 9:00 PM after a fun night at karaoke with her best friend, Miwako Sato. By the time Yumi made it to her room, she practically collapsed on her bed. This was her first time being home since 7:30 AM since her college schedule for the day was also long and hectic. All of a sudden she was interrupted out of her thoughts by the sound of her cell phone ringing._

" _Eh, unknown number? Who could this be?" she thought as she contemplated if she should answer or not. Suddenly she remembered that she had given her number out earlier on the subway. "C-could this be him..? Is he actually interested in talking to me again?" she thought with a blush as her heart raced. Deciding not to question it any further, Yumi accepted the call._

" _Hello?" she said hesitantly._

" _Oh, hello Y-Yumi-san?, This is Shukichi Haneda, the guy you met earlier on the subway..? Is..this a bad time?" the tone of his voice was shaky and nervous._

 _Yumi put a hand on her chest and tried to keep her cool. "Oh, nice to hear back from you, Shukichi! Yes, I just got home from my karaoke trip with my friend from earlier! How about you?"_

 _Shukichi's voice sounded more comfortable now than before. "Karaoke, huh? That sounds fun! As I recall the sound of your voice from earlier, I bet you're a wonderful singer! I just got home as well. I kept thinking about how terrible I felt for falling asleep and drooling on you as well as being an inconvenience, so I wanted to apologize again."_

 _Yumi blushed at the compliment he gave her. "'Wonderful singer'? Hehe stop being so cute! And don't worry about it! It wasn't an inconvenience at all!"_

 _Yumi could practically see the blush on Shukichi's face just from hearing him over the phone. "I-I wanted to make it up to you either way! I was wondering if you'd want to meet up with me sometime for lunch perhaps? It would be my treat of course." He tried to ask with confidence and dignity._

 _Yumi smiled teasingly and decided to go for it. "Are you asking me out on a date?"_

 _There was a brief moment of silence until he finally answered. "Hehe I guess I'm not very subtle am I?" he chuckled playfully. "Yes I am. Would you like to go out on a date with me, Miss. Yumi-san?"_

 _Yumi laid down on her bed with a huge smile on her face as she realized this cute little cinnamon roll was totally into her too. "Lets see.. I am free tomorrow around 12:00?"_

" _Great! That time works for me! How about I pick you up and we can go wherever you like?" He happily offered._

" _Hehe what a gentleman you are. I'll text you my address." Yumi said cheerfully._

" _Alright I look forward to it! I'll see you tomorrow then!-"_

" _Shukichi, wait!" Yumi cut him off before he could hang up._

" _Oh, I'm sorry, what is it, Yumi-san?" he asked politely._

" _I hope you have a good night dreaming of drooling all over me again, cutie." Yumi flirtatiously added before quickly hanging up mischievously._

" _Hehehe I wish I could see his face right now." Yumi pondered in amusement as she texted him her address._

 _She set her phone on her lamp table as she changed into her nightclothes. After awhile, her text notification ringer went off._

" _Could he have a witty comeback for my last comment?" Yumi blushed curiously._

 _She clicked on Shukichi's message, which read:_

" _Takes a cutie to know one I suppose. :) I'm sure your pretty little face will appear in my dreams tonight, but hopefully not anywhere near my drool. (haha) Sleep well, Yumi-san._

 _Yumi's eyes opened wide at the flirty playful banter he just threw at her. If there was one thing Yumi loved, it was a man who she can tease and play along with. Even though he was a complete stranger, Shukichi felt like the perfect man to have as a boyfriend. She already was feeling butterflies at just the thought of him._

" _I think I could fall in love with you someday, Shukichi.." Yumi thought blissfully as she softly closed her eyes and fell asleep._

 _ **(End Flashback)**_

"…tan…yumi-tan…Yumi-tan!"

Yumi opened her eyes and snapped back to her senses. "Eh-Chuukichi.." Yumi said dazed.

"You were really deeply in thought about something I think, but don't worry everything is okay now." He smiled warmly.

Yumi's rubbed the remaining tears that were still welling up in her eyes. She looked up at her concerned "ex-boyfriend" and tried to regain her composure.

"Hmph. I'm alright.. I guess I just didn't realize how deeply you felt.." Yumi said somewhat stubbornly.

" _ugh get it together Yumi-sama..You're not supposed to get so sensitive.."_ Yumi mentally scolded herself.

"By the way, have you got any food around here?" Yumi said bluntly to try to change the subject.

"Oh Yumi-tan, I'm so sorry! How inconsiderate of me.. I should've known since you're still in your police uniform.. You haven't had a chance to eat anything..Well I don't have much here, so would you like to go out?" He asked politely.

Yumi looked down and realized she really did forget to change. After work, she just packed a suitcase real quick and drove to Shukichi's as fast as she could.

"That would be nice. Are you hungry too?" her tone became more sincere.

"Eheh I suppose I am..I've been too depressed lately to make anything or go out since I haven't left my apartment in three days.." Shukichi reluctantly confessed.

Yumi's jaw dropped in shock. "You haven't eaten anything in three whole days?! Shukichi, that's not okay!" Yumi shouted in concern.

Shukichi lowered his head in defeat. "I know you're right.. I'm sorry for being so immature, Yumi-tan. I will get myself ready and we can go out somewhere for dinner." he said in a more positive tone.

Yumi put a hand on Shukichi's shoulder tenderly. "I would like that. I'll get ready too since I'm still in my work clothes."

" _I'm going to make sure we have a good night tonight. I can't keep bring mean and bossy and calling him my ex boyfriend when I know I just might end up marrying him someday.."_ Yumi thought truthfully. _"I need to be myself for once.."_

After several minutes, Yumi came out of Shukichi's bedroom wearing a nice pink dressy shirt with a matching skirt and high heels. She had touched up a bit on her makeup and put on a sexy perfume. Shukichi stepped out of the bathroom all freshened up compared to how he had looked the past couple days. He had shaved his stubble, and put on an attractive cologne. He was wearing the same tuxedo he wore on the day he gave Yumi the infamous envelope. As they approached each other, they both stared at one another up and down with a blush.

"Y-Yumi-tan, you..you're so beautiful." Shukichi complimented lovingly.

Yumi's face flushed at his tender demeanor. "You look really handsome yourself, Chuukichi."

There was a moment of silence as they both stared at each other deeply in the eyes as if they were at a loss for words. Finally it was Shukichi who broke the silence.

"Well then, are you ready to go?" He smiled firmly as he held out his right hand.

Yumi nodded with a blush as she grabbed onto Shukichi's hand. "I'm ready."

 **Alright I know this ending might have felt a bit rushed, but we'll get onto the date in the next one! Thanks for reading, and as always feel free to review! I am hoping to add more cute flashbacks from their past in the next one, so look forward to that XD** **I'm sorry if Yumi seems OOC, I'm working on it….^_^;**


End file.
